Is this right?
by The Champ and The Covergirl
Summary: Trish Stratus and John Cena are a couple and a very happy couple as a matter of fact. So why is it he can’t bear it when Torrie is with another man?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys another Torrie and John fanfic. Enjoy.

Plot: Trish Stratus and John Cena are a couple and a very happy couple as a matter of fact. So why is it he can't bear it when Torrie is with another man?

Trish Stratus and John Cena were backstage talking about Edge.

"I can't believe he screwed you again" Trish Stratus said angrily

"I'm not the only one he's screwed, Edge and Lita both screwed Torrie too, you remember… when she was unveiling her cover" John said angrily.

"Who cares about Torrie" Trish said bitterly "She can have other opportunities to show off her pathetic covers, but you… you won't have an opportunity to get your title back at this rate, and neither will I so let's forget about how many people Edge and Lita have screwed and lets focus on getting our titles back and screwing them".

"You have a point" John said smiling at Trish

"I know that's why you should pay more attention" She smiled back hugging him.

"Anyway what are you going to do now" John asked Trish who was still in his arms.

"I'm going to go get ready to have a mach with Mickie, it's been ages since I've competed and I'm ready to take back my spot as number one diva" Trish smirked

"Well I'm heading off to go get a drink, you want one?"

"Sure" Trish said before kissing John on the cheek and walking off.

Meanwhile Torrie was talking to Lillian.

"I can't believe it when I'm finally getting a chance to show my cover off to the world Edge and Lita both interrupt" Torrie said furiously.

"I know sweetheart" Lillian said feeling sorry for Torrie

"I mean last time it was Sable and This time it's bonnie and Clyde" Torrie said nearly in tears.

Lillian couldn't help but laugh.

"What"

"Bonnie and Clyde" Lillian chuckled.

"Yes Bonnie and Clyde, I meant Edge and Lita Lillian" Torrie said a little annoyed

"I know what you meant but it was funny" Lillian said still chuckling

"I'm going to get a drink" Torrie sighed before walking off.

AT THE CANTEEN:

John had just finished making his drink and he was on his way to give Trish hers. Before he could walk off he bumped into Torrie and spilt his drink all down his shirt.

"Oh my god, oh my god I'm so sorry" Torrie said panicking

"Tor its okay calm down" John said a little worried about the fact that Torrie was getting so stressed out over nothing

"No it isn't here let me help" She said grabbing a paper towel and dabbing his shirt with it

"I'm so clumsy sometimes and I'm really sorry" She said still dabbing his shirt.

John grabbed Torrie's wrist gently. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before John let go.

"It's alright" john finally said taking off his shirt.

Torrie looked the other way, she knew John had a hot body and if she stared at him it would look a little foolish seen as he was with Trish.

"See" John said finally with his shirt off.

Torrie turned and looked at him in the eyes. She didn't want to look at his body and decided the only way to control herself is to keep eye contact with John.

"You little stressed out about last week" John finally asked her

"Yeah" Torrie admitted sitting down. He sat next to her.

"You're not the only one" he chuckled

She gave him a weak smile and put her head down

"Hey what's wrong" He said putting his finger underneath her chin and lifting her head up

"Nothing, I guess I'm just a little annoyed about the fact that my moment got ruined by those two idiots"

"And your just going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself" John said trying to motivate her.

She looked at John dead in the eye

"All I'm saying is do something about it tonight" John told her

"I can't because you have a match against Edge tonight" Torrie told him.

"Fine if it's not this week then next week, remember Torrie payback is a bitch and hell hath no fury like a woman" He chuckled to her

"You've learnt a lot since you've been with Trish" Torrie smiled.

"Let's just say I've learnt not to get on the wrong side of Trish" He laughed before getting up.

"Just remember what I said" John told her

Torrie nodded her head and before she could walk off John whispered in her ear.

"Oh and don't worry about the jersey I have plenty more"

he walked off leaving a beautiful torrie Wilson with butterflies in her stomach.


	2. do something about it!

Torrie walked back to Lillian with a smile on her face.

"What's happened to you" Lillian asked a little shocked that Torrie was smiling

"Oh nothing" Torrie said with a big grin across her face "Actually someone just said something to me... you know gave me a piece of advice"

"About what" Lillian asked confused

"About Edge and Lita"

"Where are you going now" Lillian asked Torrie who was walking to a locker room

"I'm going to get ready" Torrie said innocently

"But you have no match scheduled for tonight"

"I know, I know but theirs something I need to do" Torrie chuckled before walking into her locker room to get changed.

Meanwhile

John walked backstage towards Trish Stratus's locker room.

"Hey baby" He said walking in with her drink

"What happened to you" Trish asked him taking the drink off him and trying to examine his jersey.

"Oh this… Well Torrie bumped into me in the canteen and she spilt my drink all over me accidentally" John explained to Trish.

"That clumsy blonde" Trish replied bluntly.

"It was an accident Trish, don't worry" John said trying to stick up for Torrie

"Anyway what's your problem with her, I thought you were her friend" John asked confused.

"I just act like her friend in front of her, I hate her. She always seems to take the spot light away from me, I mean she came number 22 in the most desirable women and then when we went for an autograph sighing in Chicago all the fans were hugging her and telling her how much they love her… oh and when she did playboy that's what everyone was talking about, Torrie Wilson, I'm sick of her" Trish said angrily.

"So you don't like her"

"Well if you were listening John I just said that in the speech I just made" Trish said sarcastically.

John just dropped the subject and started concentrating on his match against Edge.

Xxx

Trish walked back from her match holding her arm.

"Hey Trish" Torrie smiled sweetly walking up to her

"Hey" Trish mumbled

"So your match went pretty well did it" Torrie asked looking at Trish's swollen arm.

"Just great" Trish said. She couldn't help but recognize the way Torrie was dressed.

She had a short denim mini skirt on with a white vest top and her fury boots. Her hair was curled from the back and straight from the front.

"Going any where special" Trish asked with jealousy in her voice

"Just taking care of some business, anyway where's john" Torrie asked

"His match has begun and he's out there hopefully kicking Edge's ass" Trish said proudly

"What the match has started" Torrie said running off "Catch you later"

"Whatever" Trish mumbled walking into her locker room.

She turned on her T.V. only to see Lita interfering in the match.

Before Trish could walk out of the locker room and help John. Torrie's music played.

IN THE RING:

"Look at the expression on Lita's face" JR told king

"And look at Torrie running to the ring looking beautiful and whoa" King screamed

Torrie had jumped on top of Lita and started banging her head to the mat.

Meanwhile Edge had knocked John Cena down and grabbed Torrie off Lita.

"What the hell are you doing bimbo" Edge shouted at her

"This" Torrie smirked before giving Edge a low blow. John Cena capitalized by setting Edge up for an F-U. Torrie grabbed hold of Lita and let go of her when John had won the match.

"Hey what are you doing here" John smiled at Torrie

"Well it was your idea" Torrie smirked at John before helping him up and supporting him out of the ring.

"What was my idea" John asked confused

"I'm sure you're the one that told me to do something about it" Torrie smirked

John just smiled at Torrie and walked backstage with her.


	3. is this right?

John and Torrie walked backstage. They hadn't said a word to each other.

"I better be going" john said turning to the beautiful Torrie Wilson. "Trish will be waiting for me"

"Trish… Erm yeah well I guess I'll see you next week" Torrie said getting ready to walk off.

Before she could walk off john spun her around.

"Great job you did tonight" He smiled

"Thanks" She smiled nervously as she began getting butterflies in her stomach.

They just stared at each other for a couple of long seconds.

"Well I best be off" Torrie smiled walking off

John just stood there until she disappeared.

He walked back to Trish's locker room and noticed she wasn't there.

_She must have gone to the hotel _he thought to himself.

"Trish are you her" John shouted as he walked in to the hotel room.

"Unfortunately" She screamed grumpily.

"Great" John mumbled to himself knowing that Trish was in a bad mood. He walked into the bedroom only to see her lying in bed.

"What have I done now" John asked her

"For once it's not you it's that no good blonde bimbo Torrie" She spat

"What has Torrie done" John asked confused

"She went out there and helped you when Lita got involved"

"And that's a bad thing because…"

"Because I'm your girlfriend not her" Trish spat angrily

"Look Trish Torrie had issues with Edge and Lita just like I do" John said defending Torrie

"Whatever" Trish mumbled switching the lamp off and leaving john standing in darkness. He took off his jersey and lay next to her keeping his distance.

He soon fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"John, John" Torrie giggled

John looked up to only to see the beautiful Torrie Wilson.

"Hey" John smirked

"Thanks for helping me tonight" she smiled

"From what" John asked her confused

She walked up to him. She was only a few inches away from him.

"From Edge and Lita" She whispered drawing circles on John's bare chest

She leaned forward and kissed him.

Just before John could kiss her back just as equally she turned around to walk away.

He grabbed her waist and turned her around

"And just where do you think your going" He smirked

"I believe you need to get back to your girlfriend Trish"

A few moments of silence passed

"Trish who" John whispered before locking lips with her.

His tongue massaged her tongue gently. He began unzipping her top until yesss….. it was off. And now her bra, he began unhooking it….

"Owwwwww" John screamed waking up. He held his arm and looked at Trish

"What was that for" He asked her grumpily

"For not letting me sleep… What's wrong with you you're making weird sounds and incase you have forgotten we have a show tomorrow so LET ME SLEEP" Trish shouted angrily.

John just lay back in bed still in shock about his dream. Why was he dreaming about Torrie Wilson? And why was he dreaming about having sex with her?

Now he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was getting strange feelings. Feelings that he had felt before. The feelings he had when he met Trish.

_Is this right _John thought to himself before closing his eyes.


End file.
